Right Here Waiting
by Lift the Wings
Summary: I have seen him make plenty of stupid decisions. I have also seen him transform into the greatest doctor I've ever known. And I've known some great ones. I've always stood beside him. I just wish he would realize it. Carter/OC
1. Midge, MD

A/N: I know, I know; _another_ Lift the Wings story!! Trust me, in the month of May, I'm going to be updating my stories more often. But I was watching ER the other day and I remembered back when I was little that this was my absolute favorite show. Ever. And I'm going to start buying the DVDs, because Carter is my honeybunch. I was 8 years old and he was the love of my life. He still is!! =) So if you're sad I'm not updating my other stories, after May 7th, they will be updated weekly, maybe more. Now this will be a completely ER but later (much later) on in the story, the characters from Bones will enter – mostly Zack. So this wouldn't be considered a crossover, would it?

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or Bones. So here we go!!

Chapter One: Midge, M.D.

The hospital was abuzz with activity – it had always been like this and today was no different, despite the steady drizzle of rain that I had just found a reprieve from. I dodged several stretchers and nurses who were on their way to who knows where. I still had a few minutes before clocking in.

I shoved the door to the lounge open, but caught if before it could slam, noticing who was in the room. I moved quietly through the lounge, hoping not to disturb the man I respected the most as he sat in a chair, his balding head down and dark eyes closed, his glasses resting on the table before him. I crept over to my locker and shrugged off my navy blue peacoat, careful not to make a sound. I quietly opened the door to the locker and removed my stethoscope, a few pens, and my ID, hurriedly hanging it around my neck.

I tiptoed over to the door when I heard Mark Greene inquire, "Hey, Midge, when did you get here?" I turned to find him leaning back in his chair, a tired look on his face. I moved over to the counter, smiling softly at the nickname he had given me. Even though I was five feet tall, he didn't mean it as 'midget', but 'pearl', which is what it really meant. Though, for some, they meant it as midget, to which I didn't answer.

"A few seconds ago," I answered, with a slight laugh, "really, Mark, as a doctor I would think you have to be on your toes at all times."

"Yeah, yeah," Mark chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes, "you'd better watch it, Midge. Just because you're Carol's cousin and I think she could probably kick my ass, I won't accept any smart-alecky comments."

He and I both knew he was joking and, as I poured myself a cup of hot chocolate, I raised a delicate eyebrow and inquired, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important, Midge, nothing important," he smiled tiredly. He stood, shaking his head slightly and headed out of the room, giving me a small smile before he left.

I watched him go and frowned slightly. Ever since I had first started at Cook County General, I had gotten picked on unmercifully. I was quite young, having graduated high school, college, and medical school extremely early. Having an IQ of 180, however, I had accelerated in my schooling. I had always been the outsider – I was so much younger than the kids I went to school with. I thought that would be the same when I first came to Cook County. To make matters worse, my first day here, everyone was convinced that I was some little kid dressing up, thinking it was Halloween or something. Mark was the first one to take me under his wing and, thankfully, the teasing went down to a minimum. That and my cousin Carol Hathaway, Cook County's best nurse by far, shot everyone threatening looks whenever they prepared to tease me for something. That was why Mark and I were so close.

So, believe it or not, I was twenty years old and an emergency room doctor. I hooked my pager to my hip and headed out toward the Admit desk. There, Jerry was listening to one of Doug Ross's – the charming, good-looking pediatric doctor – stories with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, guys," I smiled, before stating sarcastically, "I am _so _ready for this eighteen hour shift! I mean, who needs sleep or a break?"

"Not you, obviously," Doug grinned, giving me a one-armed hug, "I still don't know how you're so perky at seven in the morning without a single cup of coffee."

"Neither do I," I answered with a laugh, "but at least I won't have stained teeth and a caffeine addiction by the time I'm twenty-five." I shot Jerry a look and he just raised his hands defensively.

"Just kidding, Jer," I smiled with a laugh, before looking around curiously, "where's Carol?" Usually my cousin was a workaholic and was always here for her shifts twenty minutes early. Doug shrugged, a slight frown on his face, and mimicked my actions.

"Haven't seen her," he replied furtively.

I raised an eyebrow and Jerry and I exchanged looks. I knew he and Carol had an on-and-off relationship and currently they were off. It was hurting them both and everyone could see it, but no one could convince them to stop being so stubborn.

"Ooh, look," Haleh, the heavyset African American nurse, smirked, strolling over to the desk, leaning conspiratorially toward us, "we've got some new meat coming in."

Doug and Jerry immediately turned in the direction that Haleh was looking, grinning and chuckling about all of the fun they could have, messing with the newbies.

I rolled my eyes slightly and stated, "I hope you remember how it was being a newbie, Doug – I know that was a billion years ago, but still; you need to lay off them just a little." It was always fun to be able to make fun of my coworkers for being older than me. They all took it well, though, which was what made working here so bearable. After their shock that a twenty-year-old was their equal, they quickly decided to take on parental or protective modes that always included plenty of joking around.

"Come on, Carebear," Doug stated, giving me a charming grin, "it was only a million years ago, not a billion. I mean, look at them – they look terrified."

With a laugh, I turned around and there, Mark and Susan Lewis were standing before a group of new interns. I cast a cursory glance at several terrified faces and turned back to Doug; "You're proving my point."

"At least they don't get hazed," Haleh laughed, grabbing a chart and stating professionally, yet with a twinkle of amusement, "Dr. Addy, if you're clocked in, we've got an obese constipated garbage man in 5."

I wrinkled my nose and sighed, "Great, my three favorite things." I shot Jerry and Doug a vicious 'shut up' look and followed Haleh, taking the chart and looking it over, momentarily forgetting about the new interns, unaware how big of an impact one in particular would have on me for the rest of my life.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

I pulled off my gloves and hurried out of the room, away from my obese patient. I had put him on something for the constipation and took a deep breath, glad to be free of the smell of that room. I could only hope it didn't cling onto my clothes.

"Carebear, how was your garbage man?" Doug strolled by, an impish grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh heartily and carry on to wherever he had been off to.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you." I didn't stop walking until a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I jumped, surprised, as Mark turned me around, apologizing for scaring me.

"Sorry – there are so many things going around in this place I never know who's talking to whom," I stated with a slight, apologetic shrug, "what's up?"

"Have you seen Carol?" Mark inquired, his brow knit together in concern. I frowned, shaking my head. It wasn't like Carol to show up late to work. Something must have been wrong.

"I'm sure she'll turn up," I stated, "if not within half an hour, I'll call her house." Mark nodded and then grinned maliciously.

"What's that look for?" I inquired warily; believe me, if _Mark_ has that look on his face, then it isn't good for whoever's on the receiving end.

"Since I'm taking around the interns… I want to get them acquainted with the staff…," he began, pulling me along to where the terrified group stood, fidgeting nervously.

I groaned immediately, trying to give him dead weight, but he just easily pulled my 105 pound frame over to them. If there was one thing I hated, it was having new people following me around and making mistakes – I guess I'm just a perfectionist. It inevitably happened every few months and Mark knew how much I hated it. But duty called, so I plastered a cheery smile on my face, looking around for any way to get out of the current situation.

"All right, everyone, sorry about that," Mark apologized to them, "since we're making rounds, I figured you may like to meet yet another member of our staff." All eyes immediately fell on me and I sighed inaudibly, smiling an obviously forced smile, flipping my flared out chestnut brown, shoulder-length hair out of my matching eyes.

"Guys, this is Dr. Cara Addy, one of our resident doctors," Mark grinned, patting my shoulder.

"Hello, everyone," I smiled cheerfully, "it nice to see some new faces. I'm sure you'll all do well while you're here." There, that sounded friendly enough.

"How are you a doctor?" one of them inquired, a tall, snobby-looking blonde woman, "you're, like, twelve."

I shot Mark a 'see, _this _is why I hate doing this!' look and frowned, raising one eyebrow and giving the intern a look of disdain – it seemed to scare people, despite my tiny size.

She frowned and looked at the others, as if begging for back-up, particularly from one man who I hadn't noticed before. He frowned at her and then looked back at me – I was at a loss for words. He was amazingly handsome. He was a few years older than me – that was obvious. He was about 6'3, with warm, chocolate brown eyes and matching hair. He was lean, as was his handsome face, and he had a long, perfectly straight nose. I had always wanted to believe in love at first sight, and, at the moment, it was looking pretty believable the longer I stared at him.

He offered me a small, crooked smile and I had to tear my eyes away from him to look at Mark, who was glowering at the intern, "Dr. Addy has been an irreplaceable member of County's staff for the last two years. I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult her."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Greene," she stated quietly and hung her head in shame.

"Don't apologize to me," Mark frowned, turning back to me and stating, "Midge, I hope you aren't mad..."

I shrugged, replying, "It happens; Mark, let me know if you need anything else – I have to go find out where my cousin is, deal with obese constipation, and check on my druggie patient. Full plate this morning."

He just nodded, still frowning, and I turned back to the group, who had watched us interact with utmost interest, "Well, I hope you can all make it through the day. Oh, and if a Dr. Ross decides to come bug you, stand your ground." I met the man's eyes again and could feel my face heating up as he laughed along with the others.

Before I could get caught red-faced and doey-eyed, I headed off to the nearest phone, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"You don't even know his name, Care," I muttered, annoyed, to myself, waiting for Carol to answer her phone. I waited for a few minutes and no one ever picked up. With a frown, I redialed several times and yet there was still no answer. I didn't want to think anything was wrong, but I couldn't shake the feeling that my cousin was having some kind of problem.

"Midge, any luck?" Mark inquired as I turned to face him and the third-years. I shook my head and noticed that the group was definitively smaller than before.

"Mark, I think you've lost a few of your gaggle," I stated, nodding toward the group with a laugh, trying to avoid the man's eyes again. It was hard, seeing as he stood directly beside Mark.

He glanced at them, chuckling slightly, before replying, "No, I'm sending them off with some of the others – tours and patients and all that. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not," I replied with a soft smile, "who gets stuck with me today?"

"You wouldn't mind tagging along with Dr. Addy, would you?" Mark turned to the man and questioned.

_Oh no, no, no, Mark!_ I thought desperately, _I'm horrible in social situations and you stick me with a cute guy?! That's just asking for embarrassing situations!_

He shook his head, smiling down at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so, "Not at all, Dr. Greene."

"Great," Mark replied, grinning absently, "Midge, just take him around, show him what needs to be seen and that kind of thing. I'll call Carol and see if I can get an answer."

"All right, Mark," I smiled slightly, turning to the man, my stomach fluttering and holding my hand out shakily, "I'm Cara."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, accepting my small hand in his large one, shaking it, "I'm John Carter."

_**All righty then! What do you all think?! Please review!! :D**_


	2. Drama Is A Constant

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, but if I did, Carter would so totally be mine!! So would Luka and don't worry Luka fans, because he will definitely play a big role later on ;)

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I feel awful about it! Please forgive me!! Thanks to Jaunty Chick for betaing this :)

Chapter Two: Drama is a Constant

"_All right, Mark," I smiled slightly, turning to the man, my stomach fluttering and holding my hand out shakily, "I'm Cara."_

"_Nice to meet you," he smiled, accepting my small hand in his large one, shaking it, "I'm John Carter."_

Well, let me tell you, John had an interesting first day. I had taken him around with me during my normal rounds, showing him the basic ropes of dealing with the patients and whatnot. He didn't get automatically annoyed with me at my rather ostentatious vocabulary - I couldn't help it, really, it's just… I had a tendency to use big words. In fact, he was particularly amused by it and threw in a word or two, trying to trick me up. In other words, John and I got along fabulously.

I took him to visit my obese patient - let me tell you, the look on his face was priceless. Thankfully the man was sleeping at the time, or else he would have been extremely offended by the look. I, however, laughed my head off, waking the man. Try explaining that one… but the twinkle in John's eye and the crooked smile he gave me as I laughed was enough to make my heart stop.

After the obese patient, we headed to one of my regular morphine addicts - believe it or not, there were tons in the hospital. He had to be guarded by a police officer at all times, because he would try and break into the drug lock-up area. John got his first chance at restraining a withdrawal patient… he said he was exciting. I had smiled, rolling my eyes good naturedly at that.

And then… I shouldn't have done it but I didn't think about it at the time. I took John in to treat a prostitute. Needless to say, they got along swimmingly and I couldn't help but hate the prostitute for the way John was looking at her. I guess they hooked up later and he was afraid he may have gotten an STD. I tried not to rub it in his face; was that _really _the kind of woman he wanted?

To top off the day, we found out where Carol had been. On the floor of her apartment, dying of an overdose of painkillers. The EMTs brought her in and Mark, Doug, and Susan got her back. I was a wreck for the rest of the week.

And so, that was about a month ago. I walked through the entrance, making my way through the throngs of patients begging to be taken care of, and up to the Admit desk. Jerry and Malik stood there, chatting about the latest news throughout the hospital.

"Wow, you two gossip more than we women do," I laughed, throwing on my stethoscope and lab coat. My bright green scrubs were underneath my coat and I had a comfy pair of tennis shoe on. I was set and ready to go now.

"Well, you know how it goes, right?" Jerry laughed, handing me a chart, "it gets boring running this desk day in and day out. I need some gossip in my life."

I just laughed, grabbing a cinnamon donut from the desk and rolled my eyes, "Well, you have fun with that, Jerry. Let me know if you hear anything about me, all right? You know I hate being talked about…"

I headed off to Exam 3, where Susan and Chuny were hovering over a patient's bed. He was about eighty-five, plugged in to every monitor and machine available. My heart ached but I headed over anyway. He was unconscious at the moment so I took the opportunity to inquire, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Sweetest thing ever," Chuny cooed, looking at the old man with a soft smile.

"He came in with his wife a little while ago," Susan explained, smiling slightly, "they've been married for seventy years. She's upstairs getting him something from the gift shop right now…"

"Aw," I smiled, looking down at the old man, "how is he? What's the diagnosis?" Seventy years of marriage? Now _that's_ exactly what I wanted. How sweet!

"Not good," Susan sighed, pulling me out of the room, chart in hand, "he's got a tumor in his left lung. Now, Peter said he would do the surgery, but Anspaugh wanted him to "pay close attention to his age", which in easier terms means…"

"He doesn't want the surgery to take place," I sighed, frowning, "well that's ridiculous! He looks like he's in good health… maybe if you and I talked to Anspaugh, Peter would be able to go through with it?"

Susan nodded and put the chart away, reaching for another, "Yeah, let's do that. I don't want to see anything happen to them… maybe they could even reach their 75th anniversary…"

"Carebear!"

"I'm being beckoned," I laughed, heading off to a nearby gurney where Doug was grinning boyishly at me. Since Carol was back to work, with no signs of attempted suicide since last month, he was cheerier than ever.

"What is it, Doug-bug?" I inquired, laughing at the nickname I had given him. Ooh boy, wait until the others hear that one!!

"Don't tell anybody you just said that, Carebear," Doug frowned, giving me a pleading look, before turning to his patient, an adorable three year old girl clutching her favorite teddy bear, "see Emmy? I told you I'd bring you a real live carebear!"

"Funny, Doug," I laughed, before smiling at Emmy, "how are you feeling, sweetie? Better? Is Dr. Ross being silly?"

She giggled and nodded, tugging on my hand so I sat beside her, "He's really silly. He said you were a bear, but you're not! You're a person just like me!" I laughed and smiled, "Yes I am. Dr. Ross likes to play make-believe. He's just a Doug-bug, so there." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and Emmy giggled, clapping happily.

"Hey, how about I bring you a candy bar in a bit, huh?" I inquired of Emmy, standing, "I have to go take care of some other people, but I'll visit you in a bit." Her toothless smile was enough to show that she would definitely like some candy. I laughed and Doug and I headed over to the Admit desk.

"Ya know, Carebear, I always wondered why you were never a pediatrician," Doug commented, taking a bite of the donut in my hand, causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance, "I mean, the kids love you, you have, what?, eleven siblings…"

"I guess I just couldn't handle if one of them died," I shrugged, yanking the donut out of his hands, "and thanks for asking for that, Doug-bug. Now your germs are going to be all over this."

"That is so going to be all around the hospital by tonight," Carol smiled, grabbing a chart from the racks, "Care, that's why we all love your brain."

"I thought it was because I was a good doctor…," I feigned a sigh, before laughing and shrugging, "well, it's all in a day's work, I guess." Carol laughed and walked off as Doug grinned triumphantly, whispering, "Well you never minded my germs when…"

"_That _was a long time ago, Doug," I answered, cutting him off before he could say anything damaging, my face heating up, "and if you mention it, my cousin will kill both of us. Not that you two were together at the time, but…"

"Adds," Jerry leaned over the desk, his head between Doug and I, the former who shot me a smirk and headed away from Admit, "I've got some news. And it's about you… you said to tell you if I heard anything…"

"That was quick, Jer," I stated, turning to him, smiling conspiratorially, "what is it? Did I come to work drunk or something? Maybe high?" It was always funny what kind of rumors went around the hospital. Of course, I never did any of those things and I knew I never would - so did Jerry, causing him to laugh at the mere thought of it, but somehow these kinds of things went around the hospital about varying people.

"No, nothing like that," Jerry replied, taking the donut out of my hand and taking a bite, "it's about Carter."

My eyes widened and my heart rate increased about tenfold; seriously. _A rumor about Carter and I?_ I thought, terrified of what it could be, _oh God, what is it? The only person I told that I liked him was Carol. And Susan. And Haleh. But I know none of them would say anything about it! Am I that obvious when I'm around him? I mean, wow, this is great, just perfect…_

"Midge, you've got that look on your face," Mark said in passing, picking up the donut that Jerry had put back in my hand and taking a bite, "the one where you're thinking a mile a minute…"

"You know, there's a box of donuts right there," I muttered to no one in particular, shrugging and trying to calm my racing thoughts, "and I was _not _thinking a mile a minute. I think it was a lot quicker than that…"

"We're all family, Midge," Mark shrugged, "and it's not like anyone else has eaten off of this donut, right?"

Shaking my head, I turned back to Jerry, grabbing a fresh donut from the box and licking it, "There; it's mine… So what's this rumor, Jer?"

"Oh, right," Jerry laughed, pointedly retrieving a different donut from the box, "well, apparently - and I heard this from one of Peter's med students up in the OR - Carter talks about you a lot."

I blinked. That was… anticlimactic. But talking about me was a start; "What was he talking about me about?"

"I don't know," Jerry shrugged, a mischievous look on his face, "things like 'Dr. Addy does this that way' or 'Dr. Addy told me this…' Like he holds you in a higher standard than everyone else or something…"

_Do NOT hyperventilate_, I firmly told myself, _stay calm_. I nodded smoothly, smiling, "Let me know if you hear anything else, 'kay Jer?"

"You got it, Adds," Jerry grinned, "if he spouts his undying love for you, you'll be the first to know… besides me."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Thanks, Jer."

CARTERCARTERCARTERCARTER

I was taking my lunch break at about five in the afternoon - yeah, it was a long day - and took a seat wearily at one of the tables closest to the window. People were milling about the cafeteria, getting snacks or dinner for themselves or their families, depending on whether or not they were doctor or patient.

Suddenly, as I poked around my pasta, adding some parmesan cheese to it, a chair scraping across the floor alerted my attention and I almost dropped the cheese when I heard, "You know, Dr. Addy, you have so many nicknames around this place that I always think it's some new person they're talking about."

I looked up at John who was standing in front of the table across from me, a tray in his hand and that adorable crooked grin on his face, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead," I answered, smiling brightly, "so how many different names is it now?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned forward.

John sat, laughing, and replied, "Probably five now. I'll ask who they're talking about and, lo and behold, it's always 'Dr. Addy, Carter, it's Dr. Addy'." We shared a laugh and I observed the blue scrubs he was now wearing. I wouldn't say it to his face, but blue was definitely his color.

"How's life in the OR?" I inquired curiously, tilting my head to the side and observing him. Ever since his first day, we had gotten along fabulously, but now that he was doing rounds in the OR, I didn't get to see him that much. I would never admit how much that disappointed me…

"Not too bad," he answered, grinning, his chocolate eyes sparkling in amusement, "trying to deal with Benton's temper on the other hand…"

"He's a big softy once you get to know him," I answered with a laugh, "but don't tell him I said that… he'd have a heart attack." I smiled when John laughed and I poked some more at my food.

"How's life in the ER?" he inquired, putting on that puppy dog look, "miss me down there?"

"Of course," I answered with a laugh, though I meant it in all honesty, "it's pretty hectic down there. Doug-bug - retaliation for Carebear," I answered his questioning look, to which he chuckled, "don't forget to call him that the next time you see him, too - anyway, Doug's trying to get me into pediatrics, there's the sweetest couple downstairs who've been married for seventy years and Anspaugh doesn't want to do surgery on the man, which is absolutely ridiculous, and Jerry's the gossip king."

"Seventy years," John whistled, smiling, "impressive. Wouldn't that be amazing to have that kind of thing?" I just nodded, smiling softly. Suddenly, his pager went off and he jumped to his feet, giving me an apologetic, crooked smile, "Sorry, Dr. Addy; it's Anspaugh."

"That's okay," I smiled; when the pager beckoned, you couldn't just ignore it. But I was a little miffed at Anspaugh - ruining my short time with John. That combined with the man in Exam 3... Jeez, did he have a vendetta against me?

"I'll see you around, Dr. Addy," John grinned, "I'll come down to the ER for a visit. Unless you don't want…," he trailed off, looking a little nervous. His pager went off again and he glared at it.

"No, come down as often as you can, John," I smiled, "I'd like that… oh, and it's Cara, John. None of this Dr. Addy stuff." I smiled when he did, waving to him as he headed out of the cafeteria.

"Just ask him out, already," Susan said, standing beside me, grinning smugly, "it's obvious you're head over heels for him." I began blubbering excuses and she just rolled her eyes, laughing, "Let's go talk to Anspaugh about Mr. Edwards…"

CARTERCARTERCARTERCARTER

"There they are," I stated, nodding toward Anspaugh, Peter, and Carter, who were all in some kind of discussion, "great, he has to be there when I'm confronting his superior…"

"He'll be impressed," Susan said in a sing-song voice. We reached the three of them and they turned to us.

"Ah, Dr. Lewis, Dr. Addy," Anspaugh inclined his head, "how can we help you?"

"Well, you see, Dr. Anspaugh, we actually wanted to talk about Mr. Edwards; our patient in Exam 3 downstairs," Susan replied, not beating around the bush.

"Oh, right, the eighty-five year old who's been married seventy years," Peter grinned at us. Hopefully he had persuaded Anspaugh to let him have the surgery…

"Yes, Dr. Carter was just telling me how much you hoped he would be able to get the surgery, Dr. Addy," Anspaugh stated.

I looked at John, surprised, but he just had that crooked smile, his chocolate eyes twinkling, on his face, before turning back to Anspaugh, "Yes, I really was hoping that…"

"Consider it done, Dr. Lewis, Dr. Addy," Anspaugh nodded, "Peter's having him wheeled up from Exam 3 now. Surgery's in ten minutes."

_Well, thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!!_

_**Witchbaby300: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I would punch her too, but she may have gotten fired for that lol!!; __**JauntyChick: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! And I don't remember the exact date I started loving him lol, but I was a young'in lol! I'm glad you like Cara and I'm glad she isn't just an annoying fan girl lol!; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! And I would give you my writing skills if I didn't need them lol! Thanks again!; __**Johanna Black: **__Haha I love him too! He's so adorable! I'm glad you like it!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha, well I have the same shortness problem, so I figured my characters would all get to deal with it too lol!; __**Fairy Skull: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Sadie: **__That's all right! I'm just glad you got a chance to read it! And yes, I agree, he's super hot! I loooove him lol!!; __**iforgiveyou:**__ Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Yes he is a cutie lol!; __**moonsault: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**Kelso: **__Haha, well I'm glad you love it!! Thanks so much! :D_


	3. News

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
